


In Too Deep

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has never encountered a communal bathtub before. Finn and Poe are happy to show her how bathing in water works...and maybe do something about the unresolved sexual tension, too, while they're at it.</p>
<p>Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Too Deep

“Rey!” says Finn joyfully. “Come and join us!”

“ _What_ are you doing?” Rey inquires, with great suspicion in her tone. Finn blinks at her.

“Bathing,” he says.

Rey eyes the deep communal bathtub with immense distrust. Poe, who has been rather enjoying his bath, shifts a little so the soapsuds obscure his body a little better. The bath _is_ available to anyone of any gender or species, but he doesn’t want to traumatize Rey.

“In _water_?” she says incredulously.

Poe realizes suddenly that a woman from a desert planet may actually never have seen a bath before, and glances across the tub in mild horror to see Finn coming to the exact same conclusion.

“Yeah,” Finn tells her gently. “Come on in; I promise it feels nice.”

Rey looks at the tub for a long moment, then shrugs and strips out of her clothes with swift, efficient motions. Poe looks up at the ceiling and thinks about living alone in the desert and what that might do to your level of body-modesty - apparently it does about the same thing as being a Stormtrooper for most of your life. Poe doesn’t precisely _object_ to the presence of absurdly attractive people who don’t have any body modesty, but it’s...distracting. Distracting is a good word.

Rey sits down on the edge of the tub and dips a single toe in, then startles. “It’s _warm_ ,” she says wonderingly. “What’s the...the bubbles?”

“Soap,” Finn explains easily. He scoops up a handful of bubbles and hands it to her, and Poe watches with a sort of dismayed delight as Rey discovers the joy of playing with soap bubbles. She giggles as she squishes a handful of them between her palms, and Finn scoops up another handful and gives it to her with a broad smile, as though the bubbles were a priceless gift. Perhaps they are.

“Alright,” she says after a minute, and then gives Finn an absolutely adorable impish smile and puts her handful of bubbles onto his head, like a hat. Finn wrinkles up his nose and grins at her. Poe stifles the urge to go _awwwwww_ about three octaves higher than he normally speaks.

And Rey slides into the water, easy as anything, and then sags limply back against the side of the tub and says, “Oh _Force_ that’s nice. Oh, _wow_.”

Finn chuckles. “Can I wash your hair?”

Rey raises her head briefly to blink at him. “Do I have to move?”

“Um,” says Finn. “Maybe a little?”

Rey looks torn. Poe sighs to himself and does something he _knows_ is remarkably stupid: “Here, come lean on me,” he says. “I’ll keep you above water while Finn gets your hair.”

Rey smiles at him, sweet and bright as sunrise, and slides along the bench until she’s next to Poe, who thinks about it for a moment, regrets his life’s decisions, and says, “Here, if you sit on my legs you can sort of lean back…” and makes himself into a chair, so that Rey can sit across his lap and lean back on one lifted knee and his arm. Which Rey does.

_There is,_ Poe informs himself, _a startlingly beautiful woman on my lap, and I am not going to do anything about it._

Himself replies, _Oh yeah? Because your self-control is so very good, buddy._ Poe mentally squashes the little voice, and concentrates instead on Finn, who is carefully and delicately untangling Rey’s hair from its customary buns. “You have really nice hair,” Finn observes as he finally gets it loose. It starts tangling around Poe’s arm where he is supporting Rey’s shoulders almost immediately, of course, but that’s only to be expected. “What kind of shampoo do you want me to use?”

“There are _kinds_?” Rey asks incredulously. “No, no - don’t tell me. You choose. I’m just going to sit here and _bask_.”

Finn chuckles, and Poe settles himself a little more comfortably and tries very hard to pretend that he is a stone appropriate for basking on. Finn sorts through the little collection of bottles on the edge of the tub - everyone who uses this bathing room contributes whatever they happen to have on hand, so the collection is more eclectic than comprehensive - and says, “Hey Poe, what’s a mango?”

“Fruit,” says Poe. “Smells pretty good.”

“Are you putting fruit on my hair?” Rey asks, not sounding as if she minds much. She’s draped over Poe like a happy pittin, bonelessly relaxed, and he suspects she’s going to start purring soon.

“Just fruit-scented shampoo,” Finn replies, bringing it over. “It does smell good.” He pours some onto his hands and begins rubbing it into Rey’s hair, and she makes a soft, astonished sound of pleasure and slumps sideways against Poe’s chest, as though even staying upright has just become too much work.

“Oooh, your _hands_ ,” she says appreciatively. “Poe, does he wash your hair? He has such _nice_ hands.”

“He...hasn’t, no,” Poe says, trying not to picture it too accurately.

“I would if you liked,” Finn says easily. “You have nice hair too.”

“You should do Poe’s after mine,” Rey says decisively.

“Okay,” Finn says, slanting a grin at Poe.

“Sure,” Poe says faintly. “That’s...kind of you, buddy.”

“Here, put your head back,” Finn says, and scoops water carefully over Rey’s hair to rinse it. Rey is warm and light and soft against Poe, a truly delightful armful, and he tries very hard to think about the upgrades he wants to give BB-8 instead of the entirely inappropriate feelings he is having. This is an introduction to the idea of bathing, not a seduction scene - and even if it _was_ a seduction, it would be between Finn and Rey. Poe is just...helping out. Like a friend. Because that is what he is.

“There,” Finn says. “Now you smell like mangos.” He hesitates a moment, then, “May I wash the rest of you?”

“Please,” says Rey happily, and Finn grabs a washcloth and some soap - vanilla scented, Poe sees - and takes Rey’s hand, lifting it out of the water and very carefully cleaning each finger, then running the cloth slowly and gently down her arm. Rey relaxes even further into Poe’s lap, if that’s possible, and makes little happy noises deep in her throat.

And - Poe’s not sure he can deal with this, with a little limp happy pile of Rey in his lap while Finn very carefully, very gently runs a washcloth over every inch of her - Finn doesn’t seem to notice the difference between washing her arms and washing her breasts, and Rey apparently doesn’t care either, just shifts a little so Finn can reach and closes her eyes and basks in being touched - and Poe is sitting there being helpful and trying to think entirely unsexy thoughts, with about as much success as you might expect.

When Rey is entirely clean, Finn lifts one of her hands out of the water, presses gentle kisses to each fingertip, turns it gently over and presses another kiss to her palm. Rey opens her eyes and smiles up at him, hand curving around his cheek, and Poe looks at the absolute adoration in their expressions with a strange deep mixture of joy and sorrow: they love each other, and that is good, that is _wonderful_ \- but he will need a little time to get over them.

“Oh,” says Rey, quietly. “Now?” Finn nods solemnly, and Rey smiles wider, sweet and full of joy, and then says, “Poe.”

And they turn to look at him with that same adoration shining in their eyes.

“ _Oh_ ,” says Poe, wonderingly. “You - me, too?”

Finn lifts Poe’s free hand out of the water, presses kisses to his fingertips. “If - if you want us,” he says softly.

“Yes,” says Poe instantly. “Yes, I - yes. If you want me, I’m yours.”

“Good,” says Rey, smiling up into Poe’s eyes, bright and beautiful as the rising sun. Then, to Finn, she adds curiously, “I’m not complaining, but why specifically now?”

“Well,” says Finn, grinning down at them both, “two reasons. One, I was really never going to get a better opportunity, and Poe was looking like his heart was breaking. And two, General Organa has this week in the betting pool, and she promised she’d split the take with me.”

Poe bursts into startled, delighted laughter, and Rey buries her face in his neck, giggling helplessly, for a moment, then squirms out of his lap and splashes Finn. Finn sticks out his tongue at her and splashes back, and for a second it looks like they are going to have a real waterfight, until Poe snags each of them around the waist and tugs them onto the bench at his sides. “No waterfights until Rey knows how to swim,” he says, trying hard to be stern and not managing it very well.

“Then you’ll need to teach me to swim,” Rey says promptly, but she also curls into Poe’s shoulder, nestling against him happily. Finn chuckles and rests his head on Poe’s other shoulder.

“So if we can’t have a waterfight, what _should_ we do?”

“Oooh,” says Rey, “you should wash _Poe’s_ hair. And I can be the chair.”

“Um,” Poe says, “I’m...a little larger than you are.”

“And I’m stronger than I look,” Rey retorts, slides off the bench, and gathers a startled Poe into a bridal carry. “See?”

“...So I see,” Poe says, surrendering gracefully, and Rey sits down with Poe across her lap and grins at Finn, who shrugs and goes over to find some shampoo. Poe is not actually used to sitting on anyone’s lap - it doesn’t usually come up - but Rey is grinning triumphantly up at him, so he leans back against her leg and arm where they make a “chair back” and puts his head back for Finn without complaint. He’d do stranger things for these people. He’d do damn near _anything_ for these people.

Finn picks a shampoo - Poe smells sweet-apple, which is a perfectly acceptable scent - and brings it over, starts rubbing it into Poe’s hair.

“Mmm,” Poe says after a minute. “You’re right, Finn has _really_ nice hands.”

Finn chuckles. “I’ll add it to my list of skills.”

“Crack shot, hand-to-hand expert, strategist, hair-washer,” Rey muses. “Good list.”

“Hmmmmm,” says Poe, who hasn’t actually had someone wash his hair for a while, and is enjoying the scalp massage a great deal. Rey laughs at him.

“Going to fall asleep on me?”

“No,” says Poe indignantly. “Or...not much, anyway.”

Rey’s giggles are a beautiful sound. “No falling asleep,” she admonishes him. “Or - not in the bath. You can fall asleep later.”

“He has a single room,” Finn points out, guiding Poe’s head back gently so he can rinse his hair. “Hey Poe, is your bed big enough for three?”

“Depends on how friendly the three are,” Poe says, grinning up at him.

Finn laughs and bends over, presses an upside-down kiss to Poe’s lips. “Think we’re friendly enough, buddy?”

“I dunno,” Poe says, “do I get a kiss from Rey, too?”

Rey tugs him upright, tangles both hands in his hair and pulls him down into a fierce, biting kiss. Poe braces his hands on the edge of the tub and kisses back as well as he knows how.

Finn makes a soft sound of awe and desire. “I think,” he says as Rey lets Poe pull away, “that if you think we’re friendly enough, Poe, we should maybe move this to your room.”

“I think you’re right, buddy,” Poe says, and slides off Rey’s lap, offers her a hand up. Rey takes it, reaches out with her other hand to take Finn’s hand and pull him in, kisses him long and sweet. It may be the single most beautiful thing Poe has ever seen.

“Alright,” she says at last, smiling up at both of them. “Let’s go.”


End file.
